Bullet GT
The Vapid Bullet GT is a supercar featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description The Bullet GT is evidently based on the Bullet, a similarly designed sports car from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It shares similar design cues with the Ford GT like the waterfall hood scoop and body shape. The louvers over the rear windscreen are similar to those featured on the Lamborghini Miura. Plus, the taillights have a similar appearance to the 1999-2002 R34 Nissan Skyline. The plush interior is derived from the Grotti Turismo and features sport bucket seats finished in tan leather. Much like various newly designed cars in TBoGT, the car lacks external badging indicating its manufacturer; however, the title "Vapid" is emblazoned above the glove compartment inside the car. In additon, police chatter refers to the car as a "Vapid Bullet GT". Performance The Bullet GT normally has a top speed of 220 mph (354 km/h), and is arguably one of the fastest cars in TBoGT, rivaling the Comet, Turismo and Infernus. It has a near-neutral handling set up and is extremely balanced on dry roads. It uses a MR (mid engined rear-wheel-drive) layout. However, you must be careful while driving it in the rain because of the high torque and rear wheel drive, the car will easliy lose traction and fishtail. The Bullet GT is also fairly durable compared with other super cars, especially the fragile Comet. The Bullet GT's engine is in fact the same as the Turismo's. If you look closely throught the front winshield, you will notice the engine covers says "Turismo". And, like the Infernus, Buffalo, F620, Sultan RS and Banshee, the Bullet GT lets out quick bursts of flames from its exhaust when shifting gears or revving in the higher rpm ranges. Trivia * The Bullet GT plays either Electro-Choc or Radio Broker by default when entered. * When Luis calls Henrique requesting this car, Luis will only refer to it as Bullet instead of Bullet GT. *The Bullet GT sports the exact same interior as the Turismo's. This proves to be true due to the Grotti emblem on the steering wheel and on the passenger side dashboard, it reads "Turismo". *The Bullet GT's engine is infact a Turismo engine- the covers on the engine state: "Turismo" *The Bullet GT shares the same rim design with the Infernus. *The Bullet GT in No. 3 can apparently reach up to 240 mph (386 km/h). *In Flatout 2 There is also a car called Bullet GT. Locations * The player can spawn the Bullet GT via cheat code by dialing "227-555-9666". * Henrique Bardas can acquire one for the player after the mission No. 3. * Commonly spawns in Algonquin, especially the southern half of the island. * Fairly common in Alderney. * The Bullet GT is used in the Drug Wars as a vehicle packed with drugs, many of these have special paintjobs not seen anywhere else. * More common in multiplayer around these locations than in single player. * The Bullet GT is used during Triathlons. The player can obtain a unique green and black Bullet GT in this event. * A unique white and red Bullet GT is featured in the mission No. 3. To keep it, abandon Mori and Brucie and park it at the safehouse (or any other parking lot). Save as usual. Gallery 6393-gta-gay-tony-cheat-spawn-bullet-gt.jpg|Black Bullet GT BulletGT-TBOGT-Number3.png|White-Red Bullet GT seen during "No. 3". }} de: Bullet GT (IV) es: Bullet GT fi: Bullet GT fr: Bullet GT pl: Bullet GT pt: Bullet GT Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Supercars